Spartacus Trajan
"If you are not going to give it your all, then why are you fighting. You keep telling yourself you do not desire to repeat the same error, yet you refuse to fight at your peak. If you continue to that, then I shall kill everyone that's dear to you." ''-''Spartacus Trajan An arrancar that reveres loyalty, honor, and virtue, yet he proves to be merciless and unrelenting. This is a prime example of what being a hollow can do to one's former self. ''-'' 'Spartacus Trajan '( トラヤヌス スパルタカス Torayanusu Suparutakasu) is an arrancar that happens to be a current member of Nikolai's Army. He serves as one of the main villains of the series "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage." He became a Arrancar naturally during the winter war. After two years of getting accustomed to his new life, he encountered Nikolai, who offered him to be part of his army. Having no place to call home, and in a search for his life meaning, he accepted. Appearance Personality Spartacus is possibly one of the most loyal in Nikolai's army. He does whatever she says, and does so without complaints. Some people would say that he has no mind of his own, but he says otherwise. He shows his die-hard loyalty to Nikolai because he owes him on what he considers a "life-long debt." In battle, Spartacus goes by a code of Honor, similar to that of a true knight. He values honor, fairness, and determination. This is first revealed when Spartacus allows Gabriel to heal some of his wounds after effortlessly slaughtering his Fraccion. However, it is also proven that he is relentless, showing absolutely no mercy. He doesn't feel pity or remorse and kills his opponents without hesitation. However, if he sees that they are holding back, he will try to convince them to not hold back. This is also proven when he took 2nd Division Captain Sui-Feng hostage and threatened to kill her if Gabriel didn't release his bankai, even though the Espada was actually bluffing, having no intention to kill his hostage. Having to wander the deserts of Hueco Mundo alone for most of his existance, Spartacus had became emotionless, with the result being from having to rely on nobody but himself. This usually intimidates anyone that he sees just from looking at them. He has also became cold and rigid from his experiences, making him trust only a select few, including his Fraccion. At one time in his life, he showed a defiant side to him. This was greatly shown in a flashback when he constantly humiliated the self proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbairn. Spartacus outright insulted the King when he said that Baraggan didn't deserved to be king The Arrancar also has a gentle and warm side too. Underneath that cold, lone wolf exterior lies a person that doesn't want to be alone. At times he would make an attempt to have a conversation with some other people, just to be social. When having a conversation, he's always minding his manners, trying not to be rude or obnoxious. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Spartacus is very skilled in this area. In his sealed form, it's a standard German Zweihander, which he uses for Kendo. He uses this to unleash precise, accurate strokes that are garuanteed to wound his target. He has great expertise and mastery over this style, usually teaching it to many lower rank arrancars. In his Resureccion form, Spartacus now has a longsword like weapon and a shortsword like Zanpakuto, giving him the ability to dual wield. He also has great mastery, combining ancient chinese martial art movements with the coordination of Eskrima. While using this style, Spartacus managed to fatally wound 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana. '''Hakuda Master: '''Spartacus is also known to have great skill in Unarmed Combat. It is revealed and majorly shown during his fight with Izuru Kira in "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage" after his Zanpakuto becomes dead weight from Wabisuke's effect. From one punch, he can create a very large hole in a mountain, and that's when he's in his sealed state. '''Immense Spiritual Energy: '''Being a member of the Espada, Spartacus has large amount of spritual energy and shows great control of it. He uses it to reinforce his Hierro to reduce damage done to him as well as being able to shoot out his Cero. '''Hierro: '''Spartacus has a very powerful Hierro, making most attacks worthless. Even the sharpest Zanpakuto with the combined efforts of spiritual energy will do only very minimal damage. However, it can be broken if the attack is strong enough. This case was proven when he went up against Marechiyo Omaeda, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ikkaku Madarame, with Omaeda trying to hit him with full power and having his shikai barely effecting him. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Spartacus is a very strong man, being able to punch through even the most strudy of structures. He can hurl his opponents about 3000 feet (Both upwards and forwards.) He can even punch through six very muscular men. A display of stength was show cased when he managed to slam Marechiyo Omaeda with his own zanpakuto(which resembled a huge spiked flail with a katana handle.) Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Under Construction